


i hate you but not too much

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue Heavy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, mark lee is dramatic but can we blame him, strange hate-love dynamic, very short and simply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark is not missing donghyuck in his point of view, he is just thinking about his absence very affectionately.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Kudos: 8





	i hate you but not too much

\- why didn't you come yesterday?  
\- not your business, mark lee  
\- and the day before yesterday?  
\- still not your business  
\- you didn't come monday either  
\- i am aware  
\- we are worried about you  
\- you’re a liar, no one cares now shut up and pay attention because the teacher is side eyeing us  
\- i am worried  
\- i swear to god if you don't turn your convinced face to the board right now  
\- what you going to do?  
\- am i interrupting something? the teacher says to them and donghyuck see mark's shoulders go down and the smirk on his face disappear while he turns his attention to the front  
typical mark lee.  
\- no, i am sorry.  
he responds with his smooth manipulation voice and the teacher gets satisfied and get back to do whatever he was writing like nothing happened.  
his cell phone vibrates under his table and he looks down to see jaemin's bright message on the lockscreen.  
"the mark lee effect"  
then he turns his head to the side of the classroom just to see a thirsty jaemin already waiting for his reaction, he rolls his eyes in response.  
jaemin loves to tease him about mark, is not like he don't do the same with him talking about jeno but it's different, jaemin really likes jeno and he hates mark, see? very different.  
_..._  
when the bell rings, everyone runs to the door with their faces screaming exhaustion and hungriness but jaemin runs to him.  
\- see you are still in denial, he says e mark laughs in their front, still organizing his stuff.  
\- denial about what? he asks, obviously interrupting  
\- if i tell you i will have to kill you, jaemin responds looking a little too much excited about the situation.  
\- i see a winwin situation here  
\- you both are idiots i can't believe i have to deal with you all until the end of the year a truly nightmare  
\- shut up, you love us  
\- he does?  
\- i do not and now i am going home, bye  
he says making his away to the door  
\- see you tomorrow? mark asks  
\- i hope not  
and in fact mark don't see donghyuck friday or saturday or sunday.  
and he feels strange about it.  
what is donghyuck doing that is so important that he can't even go to the fucking school? looks so suspicious to him, he can’t sleep well because how this makes sense? hyuck never was the type who misses things.  
mark is not missing him in his point of view, he is just thinking about his absence very affectionately.  
they had a routine after all, every day they would look at each other in the beginning of the class with sassy eyes and then fight for the rest of the day about who is better in everything.  
no one never losing, no one never winning because there's no end  
the last time he and donghyuck truly fought about something was two weeks ago and this is so not right.  
why he doesn't have time now? is his obligation go to the school, is SCHOOL.  
_…_  
**mark lee:** hi loser  
**donghyuck** : what you want  
**mark lee:** ouch  
**mark lee:** can i just miss you? :/  
**donghyuck:** very funny  
**donghyuck:** im busy now leave  
**mark lee:** what ur doing anyways  
**mark lee:** is not like you know how much homework we have to do because you don't seem to care about school anymore  
**mark lee:** your mom must be so proud btw  
**donghyuck:** she is thank u very much  
**mark lee:** are you going tomorrow?  
**donghyuck:** i can't  
**mark lee:** why?  
**donghyuck:** do you really want to know?  
**mark lee:** yeah?  
**donghyuck:** good to know but im not telling :p  
**mark lee:** why you are so mean  
**donghyuck:** because you deserve  
**mark lee:** ):  
_…_  
hyuck didn't lied, he didn't show up monday and mark swears that he saw a disappointed look in jaemin's face when he noticed that his chair was empty.  
what was more than sufficient to mark go to him in the end of the class to get some very necessary information  
\- he didn't come today too huh  
\- i can see that, mark  
\- are you worried?  
\- no  
\- how can you not?  
\- i don't have reasons to be worried?  
\- jaemin he is not coming to school, i don't think you know how serious this is  
\- mark, i am sorry that the school is the only way you get to see him, but he only did not come what? 7 classes? he is fine, almost finishing  
\- finishing what?  
\- i didn't say anything  
\- you just said, jaemin  
\- i did not and now i am leaving, bye see you tomorrow  
_…_  
mark is the only one in the classroom after jaemin leave  
finishing what?  
he can't live with the doubt, he just can't.  
and that’s what brings him to the one of the most scariest day of his life  
_…_  
\- mark? what are you doing in my house? how do you even know where i live?  
\- i don't know  
hyuck closes the door behind his back and sits on the floor next to him, clearly in shock.  
mark can’t blame him.  
\- what do you mean with you don't know? you are here  
\- i don't know why i came here  
hyuck looks very deeply in his eyes and notices a very different mark, a pale one  
\- i don't think this makes sense, honestly  
\- i just wanted to know what you are finishing  
\- jaemin talks too much  
\- you have to go to school  
\- why you care so much? we hate each other  
\- i don't hate you  
\- well, i do hate you  
mark laughs desperately with hyuck's not (he really hopes so) sincere statement  
\- do you miss me so much that you had to come to see me?  
mark doesn't look to him, he don't have the courage.  
\- what are you talking about? i don't miss you i see you every day in school you are so convinced  
\- you are literally in front of my home  
\- and? i was just curious  
\- your denial won't take you to anywhere, you know that right?  
\- i am just curious  
donghyuck rolls his eyes and get up  
\- where are you going?  
he pushes the door now in front of him  
\- didn't you say you was curious?  
mark follows him and when he enters, the home is full off boxes and packages everywhere, very messed but not dirty  
\- i'm moving  
he listens hyuck says and his heart stop working for a couple of seconds, he didn't know that was possible to feel the taste of bitterness in his mouth until now  
\- you can't  
\- i can't what?  
mark turns his face to see him better because he wants to remember every trace of his face  
\- you can't leave me  
donghyuck can see the tears being formed in mark's eyes  
\- you can't be serious  
mark hugs him suddenly and tight  
\- i swear i will never win again i will give you everything, you can't go, not now, not now that i found out how much i can miss you  
\- mark  
hyuck says shocked trying to get out his arms  
\- please, please  
\- MARK  
\- you can't go  
\- _you are a big baby aren't you?_  
\- i am what you want me to be  
\- this is very disturbing  
hyucks says while gets out mark’s arms  
\- i am moving to two streets away, mark  
\- you what?  
\- you are so dramatic oh my god  
\- you what donghyuck?  
\- you didn't heard me? two streets after this one, same school, same neighborhood  
mark feels so many feelings he can't even talk properly but for sure he wants to die a little because of embarrassment  
\- i will not leave you, don't worry  
\- shut up  
\- back to the normal routine, i see  
\- you made me cry you know how grave this is? i will never forgive you  
he says with a fake anger and hyuck just laugh.  
he puts a soft kiss in mark's right cheek.  
\- i totally believe you  
mark blushes and leaves the house running with his face burning red, he can't believe this day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and sorry for the amount of bad english


End file.
